


Toughen Up

by lorir_writes



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Nia asks a friend to learn to self defense techniques. Much to their surprise, classes will go a little too well.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Nia Ellarious/Mal Volari





	Toughen Up

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to CFWC Female Characters Week: Day 2 - Not Your Delicate Flower (on Tumblr)

The first rays of sunlight crept through the forest canopy when Nia carefully held the long skirt of her gown and followed Mal within the trail. “Are you sure we’re going to the right place?” Nia asked, looking around the area.

“Relax, priestess. Your training site is right over there,” Mal said, pointing towards a clearing just a few more steps away from them.

She nodded in silence. It has been a few days since she started learning self-defense techniques with the rogue. Despite the eventual sore limbs, it felt good to know she no longer would be a liability to her friends. Besides, Mal was a surprisingly attentive instructor. Those moments alone with him revealed to her a different side of him.

“Alright. What’s the first thing to do?”

“Check my surroundings and find possible escape routes.”

“Next?”

“Watch the attacker’s chest and eyes to figure out when they’re going to attack.”

“Good. Whenever you sense danger, you must remember those things. With your good reflexes, you’ll manage to escape. Now…” He switched to fighting stance. “Are you ready?“

"Yes!” She replied and changed her body posture to start training.

As Mal worked on helping Nia improve her defense skills, Ixora hid behind a bush watching the two humans with a curious look. It was no secret to her that Nia didn’t wish to be just a damsel in distress. Yet, the young orc didn’t expect the priestess to ask the rogue for assistance. Now, watching how she reacted when he moved closer and his gazes at her when she’s not looking, it made sense.

“Well done.” He praised with a smirk. “Ya know, I could make a fighter out of you.”

“But I don’t want to fight,” Nia objected.

“Sometimes, you won’t have that choice and you need to be prepared for it,” Mal reasoned.

“Okay…” She whispered.

“Let’s go over the points to strike.”

Nia nodded and cleared her throat before speaking. “To escape an attacker, I must hit sensitive areas. If I can reach their face, I must go for the eyes, and nose; on the upper body, neck, and stomach; on the lower body, groins, knees, and shins.”

“Good.” He walked around her, studying her posture. “Time to practice.”

“Now?” Her eyes widened.

“Yes.”

“But you already taught me those.”

“I know. And instead of teaching you fighting techniques again, we’re going to simulate an attack.”

“How?”

His lips slowly curled in a mischievous grin. “You’ll see.”

With that, Mal walked away.

“Hmm…” From behind thick bushes, Ixora crouched down and observed the priestess quietly scanning the place around her. “I see what you’re doing, Mal Volari…”

“Oh, do you now, kit?” His breath fanned against her neck.

Startled, the young orc gasped. But she was quickly silenced by his hand covering her mouth when Nia looked in her direction.

Once the priestess turned away, he whispered again. “Seems like your stealth skills still have room for improvement, Ixora.”

“I could say the same about your flirting skills,” Ixora taunted. “Just so you know, Nia doesn’t get subtle flirting. You’ll have to be straightforward with her if you want some action.”

“I wasn’t flirting,” Mal scoffed. “I’m helping a friend to defend herself from potential enemies and toughening her up.”

“By tickling her and bopping her nose during practice?” The orc cocked an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. _Maybe_ I think she’s pretty… Especially when her eyes glow like two gemstones and her hair captures the light…” He stopped himself and shook his head, then looked back at the orc smirking at him. “But no need to be jealous, kit. I can handle the two of you,” he replied with a wink.

“If you actually manage to make her understand you like her with this little flirty dance of yours, we’ll see about that, _your magnificence_ ,” Ixora teased.

“I’ll hold you to it, then,” he murmured, toying with the ends of her braid before leaving.

With quiet steps, Mal lurched between the bushes, heading in Nia’s direction. But as his arms locked around her slender frame, her reflexes spoke louder. Without hesitation, the priestess kicked his left knee.

Mal winced as he staggered back. Before he could recover, the palm of her right hand connected with his nose, pushing him backwards. “AAAAH! MOTHERF—”

“Mal?!” Nia gasped in shock. “Oh! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I—” He looked at the blood on his hand. “Ah, damnit…”

Nia grimaced. “Mal, I am so so sorry. When you tried to tackle me, I didn’t think—”

The priestess trailed off at the sound of muffled laughter coming from the bushes nearby.

Mal narrowed his eyes. “Seriously, kit?”

“It wasn’t me…”

The orc finally revealed herself and gave her shoulders, followed by Imtura and Treep, who didn’t stop laughing, while Tyril simply shook his head.

“But anyway… That was great, Nia!” Ixora enthused.

The priestess, who was looking for something to help stop Mal from bleeding, glanced at the young orc with a hopeful smile. “Really?”

“Yeah! You nailed it!”

“Agreed. That was one hell of a strike, Nia! You got him,” Imtura added.

“Thank you!” The priestess beamed and turned to Mal, pulling him in a hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Then, she stepped away and looked back at him, her joy dissolving into worry again. “Oh! I’m so sorry… Mal, please, don’t lower your head. Look up,” Nia said, guiding his chin upwards.

“How am I supposed to walk around with my head like this?” Mal grumbled.

“I’ll help you!” The priestess offered, her pleading eyes glistening as if tears would eventually well up and run down her cheeks. “Please?”

Mal was about to retort, but as he locked eyes with Ixora, who winked at him, he feigned annoyance then acquiesced. “Fine…”

“Here. Let me guide you back,” Nia said, intertwining her arm with his and holding his hand as she guided him back to the campsite.

While the two humans passed by, everyone went silent, biting back giggles when Nia frowned. Once they were a few steps away, much to everyone’s surprise, Tyril broke the silence. “Well, at least now he can’t say the wanted posters didn’t capture his nose,” Tyril commented.

The rest of the group exchanged glances and burst out laughing.


End file.
